Forever Together
by madiaustinxo
Summary: Cato is drafted in the military and Glimmer breaks down. One-Shot! Please R&R! First Hunger Games story! NO FLAMES!


_A/N: This story is 100% AU. One-shot. PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMING!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own THG._

They had been engaged for two months when Cato told Glimmer he was being drafted.

She burst into tears, crying in his arms for hours on end while he rocked her, trying to sooth her while holding back his own tears.

When he left to fight, she shut down compleatly. She wouldnt eat. She wouldnt speak. The bright happy gleam in her glittering emerald eyes now replaced by a dull stare. She would never smile or frown. Glower or glare. Cry or Laugh. She just sat with her knees drawn to her chest, staring blankly out the front window, desperatly awaiting his return.

He had been gone for three months when Glimmer learned of her pregnancy. When she saw the result of the test, she dropped down to her knees and let out a scream before breaking down compleatly and sobbing into Marvel's chest.

Many months passed, they still had heard nothing from Cato. Glimmer had slipped back into her unresponsive state, and Marvel and Clove were beginging to worry.

Three more months of no Cato had dragged by. Glimmer had been forced to give birth to her baby without him. She named the little boy Hunter Cato. Just as soon as she was out of the hospital, Glimmer had refused to look at little Hunter, as he resembled his father far to much and only reminded her that Cato wasn't there.

When Hunter had turned 3 months old, a letter came in the mail marked up with military postage stamps. Clove had handed it to Glimmer, who had just stared down at it blankly, expecting only the worst news to be held inside. After staring at it for about ten minutes, Glimmer took a deep breath and gentally tore open the envelope, pulling out the folded up paper it had contained. She slowly unfolded it and slowly read it to herself. When Marvel told her to read it out loud, she listend, speaking the first words she had in months.

"Dear Glimmer,

I'm coming home.

I hope you're waiting for me. I'll be waiting for you.

I love you.

-Cato."

She let out a slight gasp and looked up. "Glimmer, we have a surprise for you in the backyard." Marvel said. She nodded and walked out to the backyard. She was greeted by the sight of Cato, still dressed in his military uniform, standing beneath the willow tree. Her eyes widend as she ran straight to him, jumping into his arm, throwing her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and spun her around, planting delicate kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips as tears streaked down her cheeks rapidly, and when she'd introduced him to Hunter, it was Cato's turn to cry.

On Hunter's first birthday, Cato introduced Glimmer to a friend he'd made while serving. His name was Thresh, a larged dark skinned man, married to a pale girl with flaming red hair named Finch and had a ten year old daughter named Rue. When Glimmer had learned that Thresh had saved Cato's life, she cried, hugging him tightly whispering "Thank you" repeatedly to him.

Two months after Hunter's first birthday, Glimmer and Cato got married. Marvel had walked her down the isle, kissing her cheek as he handed her over to Cato. Clove was Glimmer's maid of honor Finch was her second bridesmaid and Thresh was the best man, a thank you for saving Cato's life during the war. Glimmer chose Rue to be the flower girl and little Hunter was the ring bearer.

After three months of their marriage Glimmer revealed to Cato that she was carrying their second child, and this time, Cato was the one holding Glimmer to his chest as tears of joy streaked down both their faces and he thanked God for their luck.

A month after Glimmer had given birth to little Jonah Marvel, Cato was drafted again, this time Glimmer only cried when he told her and when he left. He wrote frequently and she held herself together, focusing on raising Jonah and Hunter until Cato was home. He returned a month after Hunter's second birthday.

Three years passed and Cato was drafted twice more, he returned the second time to a large welcome home party and some pretty big news. Glimmer had walked outside and straight over to him, hugging him tightly, and when she told him that their third baby was soon to be born, he resigned from the military on an honorable discharge. He knew that it would be worth it, to be able to watch his children grow up without constant worry of whether or not he'd be drafted again. He was right. He knew it the second that little Misty Clove entered the world, staring up at him with her wide emerald eyes. It was the best decision he had made yet.

~FIN~


End file.
